Silas Landon
Appearance WIP Backstory Margot—the starter of the bloodline and family business—had fallen in love with another woman, a human woman. This born pureblood was high in society due to her father’s standing within their vampiric wealth and power nobility, he handled many different financial businesses for other vampires that enabled the older vampires to transfer funds into more modern safes and banks. Handling so much money when assuring many that the Landon’s were wealthy, which they indeed were until the only child of the Landon household fell in love with the wrong species. By the time that Margot confessed her feelings to that human, it wasn’t surprising that her family found out. They thought she was broken—something was or had to be wrong with her so in order to ‘fix’ Margot her father arranged a marriage with another wealthy vampire who would take control of the business later in life. Margot was not stopped by the arranged marriage but when she was completely forced into it and bound to the vampire—her reckless spirit would not rest. She ran away with her human lover, and in the time of need she reached out to the Andley family. She was being hunted by the time she found she was with child—a rare thing considering her family had even harder luck of producing children. They lived with the Andley family, the human lover becoming bitten and surviving the process to live life raising Silas until the head of the Andley family was killed in battle. Silas’ father—who he even doesn’t know the name of found them. Silas was taken away, leaving Margot behind to derail the deranged and money hungry vampire, and since he was handed over to Camilla—his step in mother and other real mother—they ran even more. She was labeled as a woman of color in the day he was being raised, and with his mother’s soul in him he was aggressive. Silas would pummel any living thing that dared disrespect Camilla and he was reckless so he could be out anywhere having a good time. He wasn't well respected or rich like other born vampires, he wasn’t anything but hard work. He truthfully shouldn’t be in charge of money either, he is far too evolved in spending it all while he has it. He is carefree like his mother, and without worry...he found himself in all kinds of dangerous situations such as mass feeding. One day he left a mess, a very big mess that attracted a lot of attention. Camilla took the blame, she had too and was executed with a burning following afterward. Back in the Wild West—Silas killed every single person that watched and did the execution. He isn’t stronger than every vampire, all of them could do the same if they tried, but age molded his mind. He learned and realized being on his own was a risk, and so he joined Lichen so he too could kill and have some kind of standard to live by. He wasn’t going to be alone again.